Lost Melody
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: its in a AU....but they still have their powers the characters BUT in return they have something wrong with them!is better that summary!


The Fast Pace Melody

A black haired girl walked into a class."You're late Miss-"the teacher took the paper the girl held out."Misss Cho."

Her unusaul last name earned her a few snickers and she frowned as she took her new place next to another girl with grey hair -_is that nartural?- _and a boy with honey brown hair."Hey there!"the blond-brown chirped, way too happily in the girl's mind."I'm Demyx and don't worry my last name gets laught at too!"

The small girl smiled weakly and offered her paper."Cho, Tarence...Female- obviously- and lookie we have all classes together!"

Tarence waited for the usaul question: 'Isn't your name a boy's name?' but it never ended with out a fuss and Tarence founds out that the other girl -the one with grey hair-'s name was Sarah Skeeleton.

And the girl was deaf.

Demyx explained to her - she figured that he tried to talk to the other girl- in class as other worked in followed the boy to the next was greeted by teacher and the red-head next to her.

"Thats Axel."the honey blond said waving back.

"Why are you helping me?" the emerald eyed girl said.

"OH my! It speaks!" Demyx said in a laugh leaving the girl confused.

"But I can't speak!"she yelled 'mentaly'.

The green-blue widen in shock."Your mouth didn't move!"he yelped.

She steped away form the boy"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"she snaped.

"I'm not reading your thoughts I can't do that!"

"Then how?"she 'said' moving her mouth in synce.

"I-I'm not s-sure..."the boy amited looking down,only for his face to snap right back up"Quick what am I thinking?"

Tarence gaped at the other teen' _What is he thinking? How-' _she stoped her slient rant and heard a soft wisper like sound.

The voice belonged to Demyx.

"You're thinking about Orange spiders crawling **Zexion's**(?) leg and him screaming like a school girl."

"**OH. MY. GODESS!!"** the boy screamed in his head and Tarence instantly put her hands on her ears."Sorry..."Demyx said not in thought.

"So who is your new friuend?"Axel had walked over by now and was studying the dark haired girl with his eyes.

"Tarence...."the girl projected into the boy's mind lipping the name.

"Nice to meet you ,Tarence."the red head said. Tarence looked at her scedule."This is band class...."

"Yeah I see that." the usualy quite girl snaped.

Axel flinched"Okay get the momo, I got it memorized." then he smiled." Wait if you're in this class that means...."

"Means whar?"she prayed that he wouldn't call her dumb.

"Demyx why don't you show her around..."Axel side steped the question with a demand, walking off he said" Lets meet at lunch."

Once the red head was gone Demyx walked over to a group of four. A boy with ginger colored hair looked up and Tarence saw that he was blind."Hello" he said his voice but a wisper.

"Axel said to meet up at lunch."Demyx said not bothering with greetings."This is Tarence, she's new here."

All of them said hi sace a boy with slate- parwinckle hair who didn't even look up form the book he was dark haired girl decicded to play mute- that means not useing her new found powers- and nooded politly, sliently intertwing the book boy's thoughs with her own.

_Nightfang howled in pain his blood slipping out of claws lashed out and cought his attacker. The stained red cat sank his teeth into its back._

_ Fur was flying and Nightfang fought until every last enimy disapeared fro sight._

_ "Well done...-" '_

The reading stoped and Tarence locked eyes with the book boy.

"Hey Tar? Did you get what I just said?"Demyx's voice sliced trough the staring contest that was not offical.

She shook her head 'no'.

"We all know that you're mute but can read minds." a blond boy said, grinning widly.

"Oh...."

"ANYWAY I was saying that the red head earlier, Axel can control fire. Roxas here"The blond boy waved."he can see into your heart so you can't lie to him oh and his deaf. Sarah from before is also deaf and can see sound wave and manipulate sound. Mister 'antisoical non-emo-emo' right there is Zexion- "

"You mean the one you though about putting Orange spiders on?"I interjected.

"Yeah- I mean NO man Tar you just ruined my next prank!"Demyx huffed then sighed and finished."Anyway he can see you past or something like that....oh and can cause you pain just by thinking about it."

"His looks do kill!"Roxas a deaf kid he can comuncate really well."And lastly there's Mike, his name is spelled like mike but said: ME-KAY. Wierd huh?As you can tell his as blind as a bat!He controls Earth and 'sees' through sound kinda like how you 'talk' through your head!"

Next Chapter: The Fast pace Melody part 2.


End file.
